


Same Love!

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Lucina and Celica gain a deeper friendship after a small talk.





	Same Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo! This is a gift for my close friend who I have no clue if they actually have an AO3 or not. To said friend, if you're reading this, I hope your Christmas is a great one!

The cold of winter had arrived in Askr, and with it, flurries of snow. Not wanting the heroes to get sick, the Summoner elected to give them some time off to just relax. It was close to the holidays after all. Lucina was grateful for the break, though she never was sure what to do with her free time. Even in Ylisse she’d never had a clue what she could do during peace aside from just go to the nearest open area and practice her swordplay. And so with no better ideas, Lucina found herself in Askr’s training hall.

The warrior from the future was no stranger to the room. Many of the broken dummies were caused by her, though some had her father to blame. Still, she felt at peace here as she swung her wooden sword at a lone dummy. A quick slash downward, step back, riposte and…thrust!

A soft applause followed from the entrance as Lucina’s sword stuck into the dummy. “What elegant form, Lucina!” A feminine voice said. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen a familiar style with the sword.”

Lucina turned around to find a somewhat familiar face. Hailing from Valentia, Celica was someone Lucina could call a good friend. The two had bonded after their first meeting in Askr, and from there the foundation for a good friendship had formed. They never had much time to talk, no thanks to their constant fighting on the battlefield. Sometimes battle prowess was a curse when it came to having free time.

The warrior princess took a wooden sword off of the rack and leaned on it like a walking stick. “Wouldn’t you rather be spending time with friends on our days off?” Celica smiled before gently tapping the torn up dummy. “I’ve seen you in battle, Lucina. You deserve more than a few days off.”

“You’re very kind to worry about me, Lady Celica--”

“Just Celica!” She laughed. “There’s no need for titles between us!”

Lucina sighed as a smile grew on her face. “I can see why my history books spoke so kindly of you, Celica.” The Ylissean princess held her sword out to the training dummy as she looked at Celica. “I suppose relaxing is hard for me. I’ve only ever known to fight, for the realm I fled from, and for the future of those I loved.”

“I can only imagine.” Celica put a hand on Lucina’s shoulder. “But here you can finally rest easy, no? I’m all too familiar with how you feel, Lucina. There’s…someone close to me that I couldn’t stand to see harmed, though with how often mischief finds her, I’ve got a lot of work cut out for me!”

The Valentian princess let out a soft laugh, but a small fire sparked inside Lucina as Celica’s words registered in her head. “You and Lady Mae, yes? Those notes in my books…were they…?”

A moment of silence passed as the two princesses locked eyes, a knowing gaze held between them. Celica grasped Lucina’s hands in her own and gave a bright smile. “You’ve never had many moments such as this, have you?”

“I wouldn’t go that far but…” Lucina trailed off. “When Sev--Selena and I first confessed I felt so happy, yet I never had time to truly enjoy simply being with her.”

Gently now, Celica pulled Lucina towards the door. “Then why don’t you go spend some time with her now, hm? If you’d like, Mae and I would love to join you for a night out.”

For some reason, Lucina felt at peace talking with Celica then. It was a sort of…solidarity. As if she could be the person she truly was without having to hid any aspect of herself. She nodded back at Celica and gripped her hand tightly. “It would be an honor to have you two join Severa and I, Celica.”

The two spent many moments together after that, though it took the joint effort of Celica, Mae, and Selena to get Lucina anywhere but the training hall. Even now in her own quarters, Lucina was training her eyes on Falchion as it leaned at the other end of the room. “Hey, Lucy!” Selena’s voice brought the exalt back.

Lucina stared back at the trio in front of her. “What?”

“Oh my gods.” Selena put her face in her hands. “You’re still thinking about practicing, aren’t you!”

To her left, Lucina saw Mae munch on a cookie. “Can’t really blame her. I thought sleepovers were a lot more fun end energetic than this! I’m almost out of cookies…”

“I’ll have Boey make you more tomorrow.” Celcia leaned over to Mae and gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing the mage to go as pink as her hair.

“I was saying!” Selena scooted closer to Lucina. “If you had to pick one of us to get stuck alone with, who would you pick? I won’t judge you if you don’t say me.”

Lucina faintly heard ‘Not much at least’ under her girlfriend’s breath. She thought a moment, but she already knew who she’d pick. “We’ve already been stuck in my closet once before haven’t we? I don’t think it would be too bad to repeat that again.”

At that, Mae burst into laughter to which Celica soon followed. Lucina looked at the pair confused before Mae explained. “I’m so sorry! It’s just…oh Mila I never thought I’d hear a great pun out of you, Lucina!”

“Pun?” Lucina was further confused. “All I said was Selena and I have been stuck in a closet together.”

She heard Selena let out a small snort beside her. “Oh please never change, Lucina.”

The blue princess thought for a moment before she too let out a soft chuckle. “Oh that’s funny! I’ve never really thought about how I word something like that, though I suppose we can all understand it some.”

“}Here, here!” Mae held up her cookie. “I swear though, Boey is probably the most oblivious person I’ve ever met when it comes to all this.”

Selena cringed. “Oooh did he try and hit on you? Been there with this one idiot flirt--”

“No no!” Mae waved her hands and finished off her cookie. “The guy’s just so damn dense when someone flirts with him! It’s like all he’s thinking about is books and stuff!”

Celica reached into Mae’s cookie bag and snagged a chocolate heavy one. “You two are mages so I’d be surprised if he wasn’t, Mae. And besides,” Celica said, biting down on her cookie. “I don’t even think Boey would be interested in anyone.”

Mae gave a knowing nod before handing her cookie bag over to Lucina and Selena. “So! I’ve been dying to ask this: anyone in Askr look hot?”

“Mae!” Celica gently elbowed her partner, though she smiled at the question.

“It’s an honest question! I mean have you  _ seen _ half of the women the Summoner has in the ranks?”

“I suppose I admire your liege, Selena.” Lucina answere rather quickly. “She carries herself with confidence, and to be royalty and use an axe at her calibur is something I must admit I’m a little jealous of.”

Selena nearly choked on her cookie. “Alright, well then. That’s uh…yeah that’s a lot to take in!”

“I could say the same about Miss Sonya!” Celica chimed in, Mae nodding alongside her. “We fought alongside each other in Valentia, and seeing her here gives even more opportunity to look into her unique magic!”

Lucina smiled and leaned into Selena. It had been so long since she felt so comfortable among friends. There was nothing to bring worry, and for once she could simply sit back, have a cookie, and relax with her girlfriend and two new friends. Maybe peace wasn’t too foreign a comfort anymore… 


End file.
